Brillo de Estrellas
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: Una noche de tormenta arranca sentimientos ocultos, revelando una dolorosa verdad que lastima aquellos que son presas de sus sentimientos.


**Este es un fanfic creado para el reto de Romance en las mazmorras.**

**Ahora bien espero que lo disfruten cada uno de ustedes y me brinden su apoyo… **

**Ahora bien a disfrutar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brillo de Estrellas**

Era un día espantoso y el clima horroroso. No paraba de llover desde tempranas horas de la mañana. El viento sacudía su melena con fuerza y la lluvia se precipitaba con ímpetu. Relámpagos y truenos la hacían temblar de miedo. Aun sostenía una mojada carta entre sus manos. La tinta negra se había corrido y las letras sobre el pergamino se habían vuelto borrosas. Su uniforme y su capa estaban completamente mojados y la oscuridad la rodeaba. Tenía frio y hambre y ese miedo terrorífico.

A su alrededor se podían oír los ululu de las lechuzas y los aleteos de sus alas. Estaba en la lechuceria esperando aquella persona, esa persona quien debía tener esa carta entre sus manos.

Sentada sobre un montón de paja seca en una esquina fría y sucia de aquella torre con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas en un intento infructuoso de darse calor y esconder su rostro donde suaves lágrimas rodeaban su rostro, estaba Hermione Granger.

Maldecía una y otra vez el causante de que ella estuviera allí. Aterrada por los truenos, con frio y hambre.

Un estruendoso trueno rasgo las nubes y sacudió la torre. Las lechuzas comenzasen a revolotear asustadas por todo el lugar. El llanto de muchacha se izo más audible. Su cuerpo temblaba aun más. La soledad la rodeaba, y la penumbra la abrazaba.

Aun así, la calidez de unos fuertes brazos atrapándola la extrajeron de aquella penumbra y el frio fue suplantado por la calidez.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí Granger? – pregunto con un leve temblor en su mandíbula debido al frio y su ropas mojadas. Había tenido que volar en su escoba hasta la lechuceria en medio de calla tempestad.

-Tenías razón. – susurro abrazándose al Slytherin.

El muchacho no contesto, solo la miro y la abrazo.

-¿Porque siempre tengo que ser yo la dañada, la que sufre? ¿Porque yo no puedo ser feliz? – pregunto entre llantos. – ¿he hecho algo mal?, ¿le he causado mal a alguien para que se me sea negada la felicidad? –pregunto entre llanto.

-¿Por qué no me escuchaste? – le pregunto aferrándose más a ella. Quebrando su juramento al estar de nuevo allí aferrándose a ella. Llenando de nuevo ese vacío y condenándose a la agonía de saber que ella nunca estaría a su lado.

-¿Como querías que te creyera si no hacías mas que búrlate de mí? ¿Cómo tomar tus palabras como una advertencia, cuando sabía que no querías que me alejara aun más de ti? –pregunto agobiada, llena de frustración y dolor mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo lamento. –susurro poniendo una de sus manos sobre su mejilla.

-Tú no tienes nada que lamentar. –respondió suspirando, tenerlo cerca tranquilizaba su corazón.

-Cierto todo es tu culpa por ser tan testaruda. – contesto con petulancia. - Aun así debí insistir más. –su mirada mostraba un destello de preocupación que fue sustituido inmediatamente. - Quizás si lo fuera hecho no estarías tratando de convertirte en una lechuza. –sonrió burlón. Tenía que verla sonreír o arrugar su seño indignada.

-¡Eres un idiota!. –le replico molesta separándose de él, sintiendo el frio que la abrazo rápidamente.

-Aun así me quieres. – su arrogancia no tenia limites.

-¿Y espere por ti? – las irónicas palabras de Hermione hicieron que el viera a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me puedes odiar? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos. – ¿porque todo no puede ser como en el pasado? ¿Porque esto nos tubo que ocurrir a los dos? –pregunto poniéndose de pie.

Hermione le miro desde el frio piso cubierto de pasto seco quien bajo la cabeza.

-Es difícil comprender los movimientos del destino. –susurro estremeciéndose a causa de otro trueno. - Aun así no pude evitar dejar de odiarte, no después de aquel día. Aunque seas un arrogante Slytherins y yo una orgullosa Gryffindor no dejaremos de inventar motivos incensarios para vernos... No dejare de llamarte porque sé que vendrás, porque aunque lo calles, lo ocultes y lo niegues estas atado a mí... No tenemos libertad. Aunque corramos siempre volveremos a encontrarnos en el camino y no podremos evitar volver a estar juntos aunque eso nos hiera más. –susurro con tristeza manteniendo su cabeza gacha. –tu desprecio de estos últimos días me llevaron a cometer esa locura. Tú me forzaste a esa relación.

El joven Slytherins ante las últimas palabras de Hermione, se inclino y la tomo con fuerza por los brazos levantándola ante la mirada de ella llena de terror por su arrebato de ira.

-¡Yo no te obligue a nada! ¡Así que no me culpes de tu estupidez...! ¡No me culpes de tus problemas amorosos! ¡Nosotros tomamos una decisión Granger…! ¡Malditasea! ¡Cumple con tu palabra y deja de llamarme...! ¡Deja de buscarme! –la sacudió con fuerza lleno de frustración. Porque ella no lo entendía. – mi compromiso será anunciado en navidad. Me casare con Astoria. –le susurro. Sin dejarla de ver a los ojos.

Y como siempre sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y el dolor se reflejó en ellos.

-Si no querías venir no lo fueras hecho… Si te quieres marchar puedes hacerlo… Te aseguro que esta será la última vez que te llame si te vas... Será la última vez que te importune con mi presencia. Me he dado por vencida Draco… ya es suficiente… - la determinación de aquellas palabras hicieron que el Slytherin retrocediera liberándola de ese fuerte agarre.

La miro en busca de dudas en sus palabras pero encontró ninguna en ella. Y eso le asusto, sus ojos llenos de determinación le asustaron, le aterraron porque sabía que ella cumpliría con su palabra. Y aunque ese fuera su deseo no podía evitar sentir ese extraño sentimiento parecido a la desesperación apoderarse de él rápidamente.

-Puedo soportar el dolor. Y aunque me arrepienta de dejarte ir, sé que es lo mejor. Un sangre pura y una sangre sucia nunca podrán estar juntos... Son muchos los prejuicios y las personas que se interponer entre nosotros. Es doloroso saber que no abandonaras nada por estar a mi lado… Tu amor no es suficiente para luchar por mí. – Hermione se abrazo así misma dejando sus lágrimas entendiendo que aquello era un gran error. – ¿no debí llamarte verdad? – pregunto en un susurro levantando el rostro para sonreírle amargamente. –adelante puedes irte si es ese tu deseo. – le dio la espalda no quería verlo marcharse. Debía entender que él no era para ella.

Draco dio un paso hacia ella, quería abrazarla, pero sabía que eso haría las cosas más difíciles. Ella era tan hermosa y pura, tan dulce, maravillosa, tan odiosamente inalcanzable.

Dio un paso atrás y le dio tambien la espalda. Un trueno resonó sobre ellos y las lechuzas y Hermione se estremecieron llenas de miedo.

-Deseos que seas feliz... –susurro Hermione aun abrazándose a sí misma. –cuando te marches ya no podrás regresar a mi porque la habrás escogido a ella… Porque has aceptado tu destino, porque tu amor por mi solo fue uno más de tus caprichos... Porque fui una más de tu lista…

Draco no respondió aquellas palabras. Tomo su escoba y se subió en ella y con un fuerza se impulsó hacia arriba. Y huyo veloz de aquel lugar dejándose golpear por la fiera lluvia. Sentía desesperación quería huir de las palabras de Hermione. Quería huir de su destino, quería huir de los prejuicios que lo rodeaban. Quería huir de sus padres que le obligaban a comprometerse. Voló y voló y grito un sinfín de veces pero nada de eso resultaba. Nada de eso era suficiente para calmar aquella ola de sentimientos que amenazaban con ahogarlo. Ese maldito secreto lo estaba enloqueciendo. Como deseaba volver a odiarla a gritarle en la cara cuando la despreciaba, como deseaba que su existencia fuera insignificante para él.

La lluvia se detuvo aun cuando dentro de el había un diluvio azotando su corazón.

Las nubes comenzaron a despejarse lentamente.

Hermione quien había caído de rodilla cuando Draco se marcho. Comenzaba a tomar conciencia de ella misma nuevamente, le dolía mucho la cabeza y su mirada era borrosa. Aun su uniforme estaba mojado su cuerpo seguía sintiendo frio, pero ese sensaciones y dolores no se comparaba con aquel dolor que sentía su alma.

Lentamente como si un inferí se tratara se puso de pie. Ya no podía oír el la lluvia caer. Miro por una de las tantas ventanas de la lechuceria las estrellas. Sonrió con tristeza y camino hasta la puerta.

Draco volaba lo más rápido que podía con su nimbu 2001. Había tomado una decisión.

Pudo deslumbrar la lechuceria y una figura que salía lentamente de allí.

Hermione caminaba lentamente con dificulta. No había almorzado ni cenado. Le dolía la cabeza y su visión era borrosa a causa de la fiebre.

Con algo de dificulta se agarro con las pocas fuerzas de las barras de seguridad alrededor de la torre.

Aun así, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al dolor de su cuerpo y el dolor de su corazón.

Su cuerpo se desplomo lentamente hacia las escaleras. Ella solo pudo sentir que caía en un vacio, como si flotara, olvidándose de todo.

Draco lo vio todo en cámara lenta, su corazón se paralizo al ver como el cuerpo de Hermione rodaba por las escaleras quedando quieto sobre el lodo.

Se precipito contra el terreno, la velocidad le parecía insuficiente.

Bajo de su escoba junto a ella. La miro quieta su cabello húmedo cubriendo su rostro, sus piernas y brazos estaban en extraños ángulos. Cayó de rodillas temblando, aterrado. Con sumo cuidado comenzó apartar el cabello de su rostro pálido, sus ojos se cristalizaban lentamente. Susurro su nombre una y otra vez pero ella no contestaba no abría sus ojos y lo miraba, sus ojos no reflejaban ese brillo igual al de las estrellas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miro sus manos temblorosas llenas de sangre, esa sangre que tanto había despreciado. Y nuevamente grito el nombre de la castaña, la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió hasta enfermería. Abrió aquella puerta gritando por ayuda desesperado. Susurrándole a Hermione que mantuviera el corazón latiendo. - ¡Madan Poppy! - grito aterrada al ver el estado de Hermione y las lagrimas del joven recorrer su rostro. Draco coloco a Hermione sobre una cama donde la enfermera se dedico a reparar sus huesos algo desesperada ya que la Gryffindor mostraba muchas hemorragias internas, su estado no era nada favorables incluso temía no poder hacer nada por la joven.

Ocho días Hermione Granger estuvo inconsciente. En la octava noche despertó al sentir los labios suaves acariciando los suyos.

-Eres cruel Granger. –susurro.

-Creí que ya no regresarías a mí. – respondió ella.

-Tú eres el lugar a cual pertenezco. –le sonrió acariciando su mejilla. –he renunciado a todo por ti… aunque siempre seré un Slytherin. – roso de nuevo sus labios y se entrego a la pequeña caricia.

-¿Ya no te volverás a ir? – pregunto llena de preocupación mirándolo suplicante.

-Me quedare si me das un beso. – susurro contra sus labios, acercando su rostro para que ella pudiera besarlo. Y así lo izo, un beso lento suave lleno de palabras nunca dichas, llenas de esperanza de un nuevo mañana. Sus labios se separaron y la miro a los ojos y sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo le regalaba a ella. Una sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a Hermione Granger. –mantén tus ojos brillantes como las estrellas para a mí en esta noche sin luna. –le pidió.

-Ahora eres mío Draco Malfoy. –sentencio Hermione besándole de nuevo.

**FIN...**

**Gracias por haber leído… Besos…**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**


End file.
